Episode 4 (Hana Yori Dango Returns)
is the fourth episode of the drama, Hana Yori Dango Returns. It aired on January 26, 2007 on TBS. The episode was preceded by "Bye bye, stupid guy" on January 19. Rui Hanazawa visits Tsukushi Makino at the hospital and confesses his feelings to her. Later, Tsukushi finds a new apartment, when her parents leave to work in a fishing village. Tsukasa Domyoji buys the whole apartment complex. Plot Tsukasa Domyoji rushes to the hospital, after hearing about Tsukushi Makino's collapse. He leaves when he sees Rui Hanazawa enter her room. Rui sends Tsukushi's parents home and watches over her throughout the night. Kaede Domyoji confronts Tsukasa for leaving the dinner with Shigeru Okawahara's parents. She reminds him of Domyoji Group's dire straits. In the morning, Tsukushi wakes up to Rui holding her hand. Rui confesses that he "might" like Tsukushi and kisses her briefly. At the same time, Shigeru visits Tsukasa. She teases him to cover up her frustration at him leaving the dinner. Shigeru then asks him to take her on a date after school. At Eitoku Academy, Rui tells Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka about his crush on Tsukushi. Akira and Sojiro are both sure that Tsukasa still likes Tsukushi. They are about to say as much, when Tsukasa arrives acting strangely cheerful. He attempts to ask Rui about Tsukushi, but is interrupted by a phone call from Shigeru. He immediately leaves to go meet her. Back at the hospital, Tsukushi tells Yuki Matsuoka about Rui kissing her. Tsukushi insists that he did not mean it "that way" since he already has Shizuka Todo. Sojiro, Akira, and Rui enter the room. Shortly later, Akira makes up an excuse to leave and give Rui time alone with Tsukushi. Akira also tells Yuki that Sojiro wishes to speak to her. Sojiro and Yuki discuss Tsukushi, Tsukasa, and Rui. Yuki thinks that Rui "might be better" for Tsukushi. Sojiro says that it will not "be settled that easily" since Tsukasa still has feelings for Tsukushi. Yuki calls that "unfair", but Sojiro tells her "there is no logic in love." Later, Tsukushi gets ready to leave the hospital and says goodbye to Rui, who kisses her forehead. Shigeru gets a hotel room and pretends to take a shower to see if Tsukasa will leave, which he does. At home, Tsukushi learns from Susumu that their parents have left to work as fishermen. Tsukushi informs Yuki that she and her brother now have to leave their apartment. Yuki's friend Sara Hinata overhears and offers her help. The next day, Sara, whose father is a realtor, shows Tsukushi an apartment that she can stay at free. Tsukushi is extremely grateful, despite the place being small and dirty. She quickly begins cleaning, when Shigeru pops in. Shigeru complains about Tsukasa and asks Tsukushi personal questions about their relationship. Tsukasa suspects that his mother may be behind Tsukushi's father being laid off. She tells him that she does not "even have the time". Tsukasa leaves and Kaede asks Nishida to watch him closer. Meanwhile, Rui picks Shizuka up at the airport and takes her to a restaurant afterwards. Tsukushi and Susumu see a figure outside their apartment door. She grabs a bat and Susumu, a fly swatter. They open the door and launch an attack on the intruder, who turns out to be Tsukasa. Tsukushi asks him his reason for being there. He replies that he has "decided to live on his own" and bought the apartment complex. Tsukasa offers his apartment for Susumu to study in. Susumu would rather sleep, but Tsukasa practically forces him out of the room. Now alone, Tsukasa uses the moment to talk to Tsukushi. Tsukushi receives a call from Rui. Tsukasa tells her not to answer and accidentally pushes her onto the floor. Shigeru opens the door at that moment. Cast and characters Other *Sachiyo Sengoku Guest roles *Katsuhiko Sasaki (Shigeru's father) *Shihori Kanjiya (Sara Hinata) *Shingo Tsurumi (Ken Uchida) *Yumi Mitani (Shigeru's mother) Ratings Notes *This episode contains elements from several arcs, including "Tsukasa's Fiancée, Shigeru Arc", "Couple Arc", "Tsukasa Lives Alone Arc", "New York Arc, and "Story of an Encounter Part 2". It takes particular plot points from chapters one hundred and twelve, one hundred and seventy-nine, and one hundred and eighty. *Tsukasa confuses the word ,https://jisho.org/word/結納式 which is a traditional Japanese engagement ceremony, with , meaning "capable" or "talented".https://jisho.org/word/有能 *Tsukasa mispronounces Shakespeare's name as "Shakepeer". *Shigeru's name is spelled " " in Tsukasa's phone, which is the phonetic way to spell it in Hiragana. Her first name is spelled as " " with Kanji. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes